Imaginary Paradise
by RiddleMeThis17
Summary: He should've realised long ago, Clara, the perfect companion, immortal, clever, funny. "It's called a fugue state," he'd said before. "When the mind just runs away. You wanted to become someone else, because-" "The Doctor had lost so much." Post-The Snowmen, Clara-theory.


**I saw The Snowmen three weeks ago when it aired, and the first thing I thought when Clara appeared again was, "She's too perfect".**

**Therefore, this fic. I regret nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He smiles, grinning, bursting with excitement. Today, he's going to show Clara Barcelona, a place he'd never gotten to show any of his other companions.

Clara was brilliant, she was funny, clever and immortal. She would never leave him, not like the others had.

_But you left them. How many of them had wanted to travel with you?_ A tiny voice in the back of his head asked him, sounding sinister.

_But Clara won't leave. Not ever. She won't be like the others, she's different._ He insisted.

The voice chuckles, not out of mirth, but cruel amusement. _The perfect companion..._

He pushes the voice away. It was appearing more and more often, starting after Amy-

After Amy went after Rory.

He closes his eyes, leaning into the seat that was seldom used for sitting, as the TARDIS would often throw the occupants around the console room.

It couldn't be him...

_Give in, give in, give in..._ The voice whispers, sounding so distant yet so close. _Stop fighting..._

He reinforces his mental shields, but as usual, they did nothing to quell the eerie taunting.

_Pathetic... So many have died... All for you... And yet... You continue... How long... How long until pwetty wittle Clara goes the same way as the others?_

Stop it.

Stop it.

"Stop it," he whispers. He's thankful that Clara's still sleeping. Although time seemed to not exist within the dimensionally transcendental box, Clara still needed sleep, immortal or not, she was still human.

It reminds him of Jack, which naturally reminds him of Rose.

_Poor Rosie, forced to love a clone of her lover because he couldn't stay with her-_

"Stop it, just stop it!" He hisses, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

_I won't ever stop, Doctor. Why should I? You knew this would happen, history must repeat itself._

"But it won't, not with Clara!" He protests, never once realising how mad he sounds, looking as if he's arguing with himself. But it wouldn't've been the first time.

_You had Susan, all those years ago, yet you left her. You could've pleaded for Romana to stay with you, she would've. Jack was immortal, yet you ran from him in fear._

He feels tears well up in his eyes, escaping though he tries to imprison them. "Stop, please, just stop." His voice cracks, a broken sob following. He turns on his side, curling into himself. "Stop."

Was this how the Master felt? Hearing the never-ending drums for several centuries?

_Oh, and the Master. How many times had he begged you to travel with him? All those times you threw it back into his face. Look at you now..._

He grips his hair, feeling his nerves sending him messages of pain as he pulled on them sharply, his hair dampened with sweat. "No, no, no, no, no..."

_Wake up, Doctor. Wake up._

The voice is different, now. He opens his eyes, Clara standing in front of him, her face blank. Another voice speaks through her.

_Sweetie, wake up, love._

And then another.

_Doctor! Doctor, please! You can't, I only just found you-_

A cacophony of voices spill through Clara's mouth. It was like seeing Gwenyth with the Gelth. Bright, golden light glows over Clara's body, like a Time Lord about to regenerate.

_Doctor!_

So many companions...

_Doctor!_

So many deaths...

_Doctor!_

So many adventures...

_Come on, Mister Smith, wake up!_

Martha.

_Doctor!_

His vision began to blur.

_Please, oh god, please! Wake up._

Rose.

_Oi, spaceman! Don't you dare die on me!_

Donna...

_Doctor?_

Such a childish voice...

But it was impossible...

_Raggedy Man!_

Amy?

_Grandfather!_

Susan!

_Dad, this better not become some sort of ritual..._

Jenny...

_Doctor? Please wake up... Amy misses you. I do too, and so does River._

Rory.

_My Lord Doctor..._

Romana.

_Doctor! You can't die, not after all these years!_

Sarah... Sarah Jane.

_Doctor? Remember me? It's Jo, Jo Jones._

Joanne...

_Doctor._

The Master.

_I didn't take a Dalek shot for nothing, wake up!_

The Rani.

_Theta..._

Braxiatel...

_Raggedy Man!_

_Doctor!_

_Professor?_

_Grandfather!_

_Dad?_

_Sweetie..._

_The Oncoming Storm..._

_The Last of the Time Lords..._

_Time Lord._

_Doctor._

Darkness overwhelms him.

Clara stands over the unmoving body of the Doctor, the golden glow fading.

She collapses onto the ground, her breaths growing shorter and raspier. She fulfilled her duty, she isn't needed there anymore.

The Doctor is waking up.

* * *

**Okay... So that was more of random italics and the repetitive use of 'Doctor'. While I know that Ace only called the Doctor 'Professor' once or twice, it was different, therefore, I used it.**

**I realise I haven't posted any fics for a while now, in case you're only reading thing 'cause you followed me. I'll try, I really will, but after getting obsessed with three new fandoms (Doctor Who, Sherlock and -soon- Supernatural), I kind of drifted away from Harry Potter.**

**:( **

**~RiddleMeThis17-is-very-sorry**


End file.
